


Seduction

by Oroburos69



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi came to her door in the middle of a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Kakashi came to her door with clothes that crackled when he moved, hair that was hard with ice, and a broken arm. He swore that the hospital was closed, and could she just take care of his arm real quick?

Sakura smiled and beckoned him inside, ignoring the swirl of snowflakes that followed him in. "Of course," she said.

He walked into her home and she peeled off his vest before he could react, sliding it carefully off his arm. "It's frozen stiff, Kakashi," she said when he looked at her in confusion. "Sit down and I'll make you some tea."

The only place to sit was on the couch, and Kakashi nearly fell on it. "Thank you," he said, struggling not to sink into the sinfully comfortable cushions. "But I really just need to get this splinted."

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't make you tea?" she chided him, setting a steaming mug on the table beside him. "Now take your shirt off so I can have a look."

"Couldn't I roll it up?"

"Well, taking it off would probably hurt less," Sakura said thoughtfully. "And I could cut it off, but I own nothing that would fit you, and it's awfully cold out to be going home in a one-armed shirt."

He sighed. "Then could you help me? I can't really move my arm."

"Certainly," Sakura said, sliding her hands between his frozen skin and frozen shirt. He shifted slightly when her fingers brushed against his belly, and she wondered if he was ticklish. "How did you get so wet?" she asked.

"Hmm, that? I fell in the water."

"I see," Sakura said, slipping his shirt off his good arm. Flakes of ice fell onto the fake suede couch. "Is your mask attached to your shirt?" she asked, pulling off his gloves.

"Yes--I forgot," he muttered, tugging away from her hand to search for his kunai pouch. "Sorry." Kakashi pulled a kunai out, and stared at it for a second before he handed it to her. "Can you cut along the neck for me?" he asked, blinking very slowly.

"Of course," she said, taking the blade and doing so. "If you want, I could put your clothes in the dryer for you." Sakura lifted the ragged new neckline over his head. She freed his arm from the make-shift splint, and slid his shirt off his broken arm.

"I really should go home," he protested, looking away as she touched the swollen skin around the break. The cold had kept it from becoming too obvious, but a touch of chakra told her that it was definitely broken.

Sakura glanced up, a faint smile tugging at her lips, and said, "It's a blizzard out there, Kakashi. Why don't you stay a couple of hours until the snow dies down?" She aligned the edges of the fracture and started healing the bone.

"What if your parents come home?" he asked, his good arm folding defensively across his bare chest. His nipples were tight and hard. Sakura made a point of not staring.

"They're in Suna," Sakura said. "And I think they'd be disappointed if I didn't offer you our couch for a couple of hours."

"Sakura--"

"You're making this a good deal more complicated than it is," she noted, scanning his arm to ensure she'd healed it fully. "It's cold, and I'm offering you a warm shower--or bath, I suppose I could fill the tub--and dry clothing. And you haven't even touched your tea."

"I--" Kakashi paused, and breathed out slowly. "I'm sorry?"

"Hmmm." Sakura leaned back and patted his knee, her hand coming away wet from melting ice. "Well, I'm done. I suppose you can put your wet clothes back on and head out into the storm if you want."

He looked out the window, and Sakura followed his gaze. Outside, thick white clumps of snow swirled on the wind. "A warm bath?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "I could make dinner, too. Do you like soup?"

"Yes." He tested his arm, slowly stretching it out. "So, about that bath?"

She smiled and led him toward the bathroom, half-formed plans and ideas falling into place. "I'll start the water. You could wait in here while it fills, if you'd like."

Kakashi shivered, sinking down on one of the three stools lined up along the tiled wall. "It's a very nice bath," he said.

Sakura started the water running as hot as it would go. "My parents bought this house because of it," she said, running a hand over the polished stone. It was cool now, but once filled with water the rock radiated heat. It was big enough for four people, if they didn't mind being close. "It will take a while to fill," she said, likely unnecessarily. "If you leave your clothes outside the door, I'll put them in the dryer."

He nodded absently, his eye drifting shut. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," she replied. The steam from the water would do an excellent job of warming him until he got in, Sakura decided, rising to her feet. "Did you want that tea?" she asked, pausing at the door.

He eyed the bath, filled with only an inch of water. "That would be nice," he murmured, then yawned.

"Your clothes will probably be done by the time you get out," Sakura said. "Dinner, too." She waited a second, then left.

***

Sakura knocked on the bathroom door, carrying the frequently forgotten tea.

Water splashed, and Kakashi cracked open the door. "Yes?" His hair fell over his face in a ragged sheet, nearly hiding his one exposed eye. A soap sud clung to the skin of his bare shoulder.

"I brought your tea," Sakura said, holding it out to him. "Can I have your pants?"

He handed her a tangled mass of soaking wet white bandages and dark blue fabric, and took the tea cup. "Thank you." Kakashi moved, and she caught a glimpse of his hip, bruised deep purple and green.

She smiled, tucking the clothes under her arm. "Do you want me to heal your hip? It looks painful."

"If you want," Kakashi replied. "It's just bruises, though."

"I'll be right back," she promised, heading to the laundry room next door. Sakura dumped his pants and bandages in with his shirt and vest, and turned the dryer on.

She knocked again and Kakashi let her in silently, a small white towel wrapped around his hips. Steam slid over her skin, inviting and warm, as she closed the door behind her.

"So what happened?" she asked, grabbing one of the stools and setting it in front of him.

Kakashi sighed and sat. "Gai. He challenged me and won."

Sakura knelt in front of Kakashi and shifted the towel so she could see his hip. Bruises ran up and down his legs like he'd fallen down a flight of vengeful stairs. "What did he do?"

"It was a taijutsu challenge," he said, cracking his neck.

Sakura ran her fingers over the bruise on his ankle, healing the chilled skin. She slipped her hands higher, to the scrape on his calf.

"With our hands tied behind our backs," Kakashi added. His legs spread wider, his feet shifting forward until they settled on either side of her.

Sakura smirked, and rubbed the skin on the back of his knee, enjoying the way he twitched. "And?"

"He broke my arm with a lucky hit and tackled me to the ground."

His toes wiggled as she slipped her hands higher, to the bruise on his knee.

"Gai pinned me with his thighs," Kakashi admitted, sounding the faintest bit rueful. "And we found out that it wasn't a clearing so much as it was a pond."

Sakura chuckled and moved higher, skimming her fingers over his skin. "And?"

"He dragged me out with his teeth." He sighed, and slid his mask down, sipping at his tea.

Sakura paused, taking in his face. He had nice cheekbones. She smiled and ran her thumb over a bruise on his thigh, making it disappear. "I like your face."

Kakashi pulled his mask off, and set it down. "This is wrong," he commented neutrally, not pulling away.

"Very wrong," Sakura agreed, resting her palm on his hip. "But no one ever has to know."

"You're alright with that?" Kakashi asked her. "Because you know we can't have a relationship."

"Tsunade would eviscerate you," Sakura said, sliding her thumb under the edge of his towel. "But I don't want a relationship, Kakashi-sensei."

"Fuck, don't call me that."

"I want to ride you," she said. "I want to have you inside me, and I want to get off--preferably multiple times. Can you make that happen?"

There was a rising bulge under his towel, and she wanted to pull the towel away. Instead, she licked her lips and tried to look older.

"Yeah. I can do that." He let go of the edge of the stool and touched her face, tracing a gentle line from her temple to her chin. “You’re certain then?”

Sakura nodded, her mouth suddenly dry. “Yes.”  



End file.
